


Meant to be

by enochianpotato



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen Padalecki - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianpotato/pseuds/enochianpotato





	Meant to be

You walked out the bathroom door and glanced over at the big sized mirror by your bed. You let out a sigh and straightened your dress. “Do we really have to go?” You asked and looked sad. “Yes, we promised Jared we would be there.” Jensen said and adjusted the tie a little. You sighed again and turned around. “Ok, let’s go.”

Jensen parked outside the gigantic house and turned the key, cutting the engine off. “We’ll just go in there, show our faces and meet Jared. We’ll be out of here in no time.” Jensen promised. You nodded and opened the car door, letting the cool night breeze cherish your cheeks.

The walk up to the front door felt like it took hours. Mostly because you disliked the people that held the dinner. You wished it could be just you, Jensen, Gen and Jared but that was too much to ask for. You had texted Gen a couple of hours before you got dressed and she told you she wished you all could just skip it, but that was no option for the boys.

“You ok there, Y/N?” Jensen's voice broke through your thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine.” You said and opened the door. Classical music floated out the open door and you regretted immediately that you didn’t say you were sick. Jensen laid a hand on your back and pushed you carefully through the door. “Well look who’s here! Mr. Ackles and his lovely girlfriend… uh…” “Y/N” you said a little irritated. Ever since Jensen and Danneel had broken up and he got together with you it felt like everyone automatically hated you. He smiled as an answer and showed you the way to the main room. Everyone was dressed more elegant than a fashion show, and you looked down at your purple, sparkling, dress and furrowed you brows.

“Jensen! Y/N!” Jared ’ s voice broke through the music and you soon saw the tall man walking towards you with Gen right behind him. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress with a matching pouch. Jared embraced Jensen in a hug and Gen did the same thing to you. “It’s so good to see you, Y/N! You look stunning as always!” Gen said with a smile on her mouth. “You as well, Gen!” You said.

You suddenly felt Jensen's arm around your waist as you were speaking to Jared and Gen. You smiled at him, and thought to yourself that it wasn’t so bad after all. The lady that threw the party showed up right behind Gen and smiled a wry smile at you. “Well, Y/N… I never thought I would see you standing by a person like Jensen.” She finished her sentence with a half evil laugh. You took a step forwards, but Jensen held you back as he shook his head slightly. “Listen, Miss…” “Lawrence.” She said. “Well, Miss Lawrence, Y/N belongs by my side as much as you belong in the hunger games.” Jared chuckled and turned his head away from her. Gen placed a hand over her mouth, doing her best not to laugh. Jennifer snorted and walked away. You looked up at Jensen with your mouth slightly open.

You said goodbye to Gen and Jared, and headed towards the exit. You opened the door and a sea of flashing light met you. You covered your face and ran towards the car with Jensen holding your hand. “JENSEN HOW WAS IT BREKING UP WITH DANNEEL AND THEN FINDING THIS LOSER?” “JENSEN IS IT TRUE THAT YOUR NEW GIRL FRIEND IS TRANS?” “JENSEN DO YOU MISS DANNEEL AND FILL YOUR EMPTINESS BY GOING OUT WITH THIS THING?” the paparazzi's shouted after you and Jensen before you got into the car. You were both breathing heavy and Jensen slammed his fist in the steering wheel. You smiled a faint smile and placed your hand on his arm. The lighting storm outside the car, caused by the paparazzi's, continued and Jensen turned the key in the ignition making the car roar.

"It's ok, Jensen. Don't blame this on yourself." You said silent as he backed out of the driveway.

Jensen threw the car keys in the bowl that stood on top of a dresser right inside of the door. "I just wish people could treat you differently. You don't deserve all the crap you get because of me." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, listen to me… What happened with Danneel was sad, ok? But if it didn't work out for you, that is something between you and her. I am happy that I ended up with you." You said and smiled a warm smile at him. He nodded short and dragged his tie off, followed by the suit jacket. "I'm going to take a shower." He said silent and walked into the bathroom.

You unzipped your dress and felt relieved that you could finally breathe normal again. You put on your comfy sweatpants and one of Jensen's t-shirts, and threw yourself on the bed, picking your phone up.

  
**Gen:** Hey, I am really sorry about the paparazzi incident. I wish that people could be more open-minded about things like this. Jared and I were wondering if you would like to head over to our place tomorrow maybe we could throw a little BBQ party? Love Gen J

You smiled.

 **You:** It's alright. I should be used to these things by now. I am just happy that we're together.

"Jensen? Gen and Jared are wondering if we would like to come for BBQ tomorrow!" You shouted. You heard the shower get turned off and Jensen soon appeared with a towel around his waist. Water was dripping from his hair and run down his shoulders. "Sounds nice." He said with a smile, and walked over to the dresser. You looked back on your phone.

 **You:** It's alright. I should be used to these things by now. I am just happy that we're together. We will be there!

You placed the phone at your nightstand and stretched out on the bed. Jensen fell down beside you, and you were just lying there, watching the ceiling. "Sorry that I was in such bad mood earlier… I just care about you, you know. I don't want you to get all the shit because of _one_ thing I have done. It's not your fault Danneel and I broke up, and therefore I think it's unfair that you get all thi-" You cut him off by locking your lips in his. You closed your eyes and stroke his cheek with your hand. "It's ok, Jensen. I understand. Paparazzi's need a story to tell, and therefore they pick on the people that they think they can get a juicy story from." Jensen smiled at you and placed your hand at his chest. "Do you feel that?" He asked, you looked him in his eyes and nodded. "It's beating for you, y/n… And I want you to know that I have never been happier." He kissed your forehead, and you eyelids suddenly felt heavy and you fell asleep by Jensen's side with your hand on his bare chest.


End file.
